Game Guns
by The Silver Tongued Alpha
Summary: Clint hates sniping games...with a passion. When it comes to gaming with guns Clint is just no good and Tony Stark will not let him forget. Pure and utter nonsense that I came up with on a whim. Tons of cussing cuz I had no idea wtf I was doing, none of it makes any sense. I don't play shooting games so there's no real plot. Only read if you have a few min of life to waste.
**Summ:** **Clint** _ **hates**_ **sniping games...with a passion. When it comes to gaming with guns Clint is just no good and Tony Stark will not let him forget.**

 **Just something I thought up a _long_ time ago. Tired of looking at a blank sheet with only a title and a summary so I wrote it out today finally, lol, and decided what the hell. I don't even remember if I had a real idea for this. Just pure and utter nonsense I put together lml revolving around Clint and Tony. You can formulate your own idea on their relationship it wasn't really supposed to be seen as anything other than platonic but I could def see it, especially now that I ship Stucky XDXD**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own any of the games or the Avengers**

* * *

Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist without his suit, cackled as Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, seethed in silence.

"It's alright, Legolas, if you wanna stop playing, I won't hold it against you."

Clint slowly turned his head towards him, scowling. "No. We're going again."

Tony giggled to himself and pressed restart.

A short while later Clint could be heard shrieking, "WHAT THE FUCK? I FUCKING HIT THE BUTTON! HOW THE FUCK?" And Tony's gleeful cackling,

" _FUCK!"_ Clint seethed, "It's not going in the right direction! WHAT THE HELL!"

"'Las, it's alright, you're just not as good a marksman as you thought. You can't hit everywhere right?" Tony snickered and Clint turns the on him wii-u in hand and flicks his thumb down on the arrow charging button repeatedly aiming arrows at Tony that would never ever have any hope of reaching.

Tony snickers and Clint curses as a pig clubs his player from the side.

"FUCK TONY! FUCKING DISTRACTING ME!"

Tony can't even hold in his laughter as "GAME OVER" flashes on the screen and he collapses against the couch flinging his head back.

"It's ok that you're no good—"

"This has nothing to do with my skills and you know it! Where the hell are the exploding arrows? That would make this shit a whole lot easier!"

"Haha! Cuz you have to cheat to win?"

"Keep talking Tony and I swear I'll shoot your tongue out." Clint deadpans. "Put in another game. Nintendo land sucks ass."

"So does your aim." Tony giggles, louder he says, "OK, OK new game...how about...Sniper Elite?"

"Fuck you, Stark."

Tony giggles again and inserts the game. "Are you ready bow boy?"

"Fuck you, Stark."

There is silence in the tower for a few moments, and the only sound is that of the rifle firing bullets, but only for a few moments. Out of nowhere cuz a " _shit_ " and "what the fuck!" Clint turns on Tony.

"WHAT THE HELL, TONY! WHAT THE FUCK? I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING HAD HIM!"

Tony is trying contain his snickers and he swallows his tongue managing, "Focus Barton! We're still—"

"WHAT THE HELL! I HAD HIM! MY AIM WAS ON POINT HOW THE FUCK DID I MISS?!"

Tony can be heard patronizing him and Clint is having none of it,

"NO. The fucking mouse was on his _face_. His _fucking face. I did not miss it!_ This game is so cheap! WHAT CHEATERS CUZ WHAT THE FUCK I HAD HIM!"

Clint's game controller is soon flung across the room and he seethes to himself at his spot on the couch, "wanna fucking tell _me_ that I can't shoot? Oh I'll _show_ you! _I'll fucking show you!_ " He hisses and out of nowhere produces his bow and arrows and aims them at the TV.

"What the fuck!" Tony shouts snatching both away. "It's just a game Clint! Everyone knows you're the best marksman in the country!" Clint's scowl turns less ferocious until Tony snickers, "but not according to the game, haha!"

"Fucking Tony." Clint growls. "You know what? NO, We're gonna play again."

And again they play. And again. And again. And again. And try as he might Clint fucking _sucks_ and sulks and flings his controller and goes to retrieve it and plays again all the while listening to Tony cackle and snicker and guffaw at his inability to shoot a simple rock.

" _I bet Bucky could beat you_." Tony chortles and all that is heard is:

"FUCK YOU STARK!" And the sound of electronic bullets being rapidly shot at a target it will never hit.

"HEY STEVE! GO GET YOUR BOYFRIEND! HE'S GONNA SHOW THIS YOUNGSTER HOW TO SHOOT!"

" _STARK!"_


End file.
